Aisha and Taokaka's friendship
by Damned Drawings
Summary: After two months of living together in a mystery world, Taokaka comes up with the greatest idea: A gift for her roommate. Will this make new bounds of awkwardness for the two catgirls? Or will they become even closer? Rated T/M for later themes, light romanciation.


"TAN LADY~"

Aisha sighed and pulled the pillow off of her head so she could actually hear what her roommate, Taokaka, was saying... To be honest she didn't want to.

"For the last time, Tao, my name is Aisha! AISHA!" She roared. She could hear Taokaka's little squeak of surprise and felt a bit bad almost instantly. "Taokaka just wanted to know if you ate her fishy..." She said quietly. Aisha sighed and rolled over to face her "Friend" Of sorts. "I didn't, Tao... I don't even like fish..." That was half true, the other half a pure, black lie. Aisha couldn't RESIST fish, and would have gladly eaten Taokaka's if she didn't force herself not to. She kept this silent oath by convincing Tao that she hated fish, therefore convincing herself, at least partially. Tao leaned over on the bed and looked into Aisha's eyes, losing her small amount of fear. "Are you sure?" She inquired. Aisha sat up fully now and nodded. "I promise I didn't, Tao... Could you let me sleep? It's rather early..." Taokaka nodded. "I just wanted to have some fishy for a midnight snack and when I checked, it was gone... I'm sleepy too, Tan l- I mean Aisha..." She crawled onto the bed and curled up next to Aisha. "T-tao? You have your own bed." After a few moments of silence, Aisha realized it would be impossible to move her roommate from her spot, and just sighed, ignoring it for now. _Heh... I have to admit, she's adorable when she sleeps... _Aisha sighed again and rolled over on her face, now on her stomach on the pillow. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Aisha awoke a few hours later, still tired, to the sound of the shower running. "That Taokaka... She's a girl version of Patrick Bateman with her morning routines..." Aisha giggled and slid out of bed, getting to her feet. She decided to go and get herself something to eat while Tao finished up her usual morning stuff. Walking down the stairs, sitting down at the table, looking at the cereal on the counter. As usual, nothing good. Aisha's curiosity was somewhat piqued when she remembered Tao's 3'o'clock panic about her fish, so she assumed she would look in there and find exactly that, maybe behind the milk carton... Sure enough, there it was, directly behind the milk. She sat at the table once again, kinda at a loss at what to do, when she heard the shower stop running. Tao's pace was slower then usual, and she reached the bottom of the stairs, looking like she was trying to sneak something behind her back. "Tao? What do you haaave~?" Aisha teased. Taokaka seemed genuinely surprised and squealed, hiding behind the counter. "T-tao has nothing, Aisha!" She shook nervously. Aisha slid out of her chair and walked over to Tao, grinning. "Will you show me what you have, or will I have to tickle it outta ya?"

Tao's reaction wasn't as over the top as expected. Instead, she just held out the box she had been hiding. "It was gonna be a surprise for later, but since you wanted it so bad, and you've been such a good girl lately~" She giggled as Aisha took the box and looked at it. "Tao? What's this for?" She asked. Taokaka smiled warmly. "I was gonna give you a present for being such a fwiend, and for not eating my fishy too~!" Aisha looked up at her roommates shadowy face. "You knew I didn't eat it?" Tao laughed. "I trust you, and I checked this time and it was there!" Aisha smiled. "I told you I never ate it!" Taokaka stared for a moment, smiling blankly. Aisha looked around, then back at the box. "Oh, I forgot this." She undid the tape and opened the box, an army of packing peanuts stood in her way. She rummaged through the box and her hand came in contact with a smaller, soft box. She pulled that out and opened it, and inside was a shiny, beautiful necklace. She looked up at Taokaka, who immediately flailed her hands in the air and yelled "SURPRISE!" Before hug-tackling Aisha to the ground and laughing. Aisha was, needless to say, very surprised. "T-tao? Why did you get me this again?" Taokaka adjusted herself so she was nose-to-nose with Aisha, her usual sharp-toothed smile still there, but a slight trace of pink on her shadow-concealed cheeks. "Can we just stick with the reason that you're nice to me? The real reason is... a little embarrassing..." Aisha looked somewhat concerned. "Tao, please tell me the truth..." Taokaka blushed more obviously and sighed. "Tao doesn't want to tell you, per-se..." Aisha sighed. "Why not?" Her companion's response was surprising.

"Tao would rather SHOW you..."

Aisha's eyes widened as Taokaka's shadowy lips touched her own. The mere contact sent a jolt of emotions through the two, before Taokaka broke the kiss and ran up the stairs, slamming the door to her room. Aisha's instinct was to pursue, and she decided that that would be the best course of action, rolling to her feet and chasing after her companion. She reached the door and knocked, only for the door to open and Tao to stare out, her cheeks purely red. "What does Aisha want?" She asked casually, trying to play it off. Aisha responded by grabbing Taokaka by the hips and kissing her passionately, freezing her to the spot. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, before Aisha broke off, blushing about as much as Taokaka was. "Tao... You've proven to me a few things right now..." Tao looked up from her gaze at the floor. "First, you're a wonderful person... and I've been kinda mean to ya..." Tao tried to talk but Aisha's hand silenced her. "Two, you're also kinda generous... that necklace didn't look cheap..." Tao smiled. "Three..." She looked up into her companion's eyes. "You're a damn good kisser, Tao." She wrapped her arms around her friend and kissed her again, both parties fully enjoying the moment of happiness.


End file.
